Normalality is Only in the Eyes of the Majority
by Be'Jammin
Summary: Just a typical fic, from moi? no, of course not, knowing me this is probably different from all those other Pokemon hybrid fics out there and if it is, i'm happy. so r&r and all that jazz, cuz i think this is really good, but i am biased. Now with notes
1. Default Chapter

A/N I was looking in the Pokemon category recently and I noticed that there is a lot of 'hybrid' stories. And there all basically the same, so I decided to make one myself that was different from the rest. So here it is.  
  
  
  
Ash Ketchum came out of his 'house', the place he called home. For the past 19 years he's been an outcast, like a few others. Not banished, it's just that people are very intolerant of what they do not call normal and to them he was not 'normal.' He continually curses the day that Virus E1-66 S IX was released upon the world. He lost so many friends, just because of it. It was a mutating virus that turned a person into a anthromorphic like Pokemon. He lost Misty, Brock, and Pikachu, as well as his mother and many of his other friends. He still didn't know why Pikachu left him, but he no longer dwelled on it. As the consequences of the virus also provided him with new friends and some old ones. And if it wasn't for it, he would have never found the love of his life, and to think that she's the sister of his arch-rival. He sometimes laughs at the thought of it, but it's depressing, as Gary has a niece that he doesn't even know. And if Ash was right, nor care about it, as May is not normal as well.  
  
Through the long years Ash did grow, his muscular build is outstanding. He is also very attractive, but only to his own kind, the normal people, the non-freaks think he is ugly. Also, he came to hate things, mostly the trip down into the city, it was a rocky path and he had no shoes, he uses all the money he has for his family and his friends. He also hates the bigotry of most people, the fact that he was denied several jobs just because he was different. But, he has learned to love those that he has come to call his comrades. A good portion of them when he was still a Trainer would only be competitors, rivals. While others were former enemies, believe it or not, his best friend and drinking pal is Butch and Jesse is always on call to watch Jennet for him and May. And of all his best friends his greatest is a Pokemon. Meganium, she has sticked to his side for all time, through the thick and the thin, and he was truly thankful for.  
  
And as he walked down the rocky path to the city, he thought that he was 'perfect', not 'normal.' He was something that most people in the world could never be, and he relished it, this feeling of him being the better man than those who say they were, for he was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Human  
  
  
  
Ohhhhh. who can turn a cliché and turn it a round? I can, I think. But any way I think that this was a refreshing change of pace for these type of fics, so tell me if you like it, as I do have a story for it. 


	2. Authors notes that are very important

Okay this is one big authors note, okay.  
  
First off, I did not say that Misty was human, did I? That's why she left Ash, as the Pokemorphs and Humans are not compatible genetically.  
  
Second, if you were wondering the disease affected 85% of the planet's populace, so that doesn't leave to many 'Humans.'  
  
Third, Butch left Team Rocket because he was not infected, but Cassidy was. The same with Jesse with why she left Team Rocket, which was disbanded for some reason or the other.  
  
Fourth, the name of the Virus it's self is pronounced 'Eeeone-sixty-six Ess nine', the nine being in Roman numerals, if you write the second part without the spaces, you should be cheerfully surprised.  
  
Fifth, since a lot of people were affected they sort of started to make laws and stuff making it to be better to be a Pokemorph, the a Human, kinda like segregation and apartheid and such, but there won't be any real movement to stop it, as it is to different species.  
  
Sixth, the Virus itself has the coding of all Pokemon and it's passed to your children when they are born. You don't start taking attributes of a Pokemon until the second month if you are born with it. If you didn't catch, your children won't get it either.  
  
Seventh, the actual way that people who are Pokemorphs are very well blended, that is, you won't be able to tell that these were humans, unless you knew them when they were.  
  
Okay so that's the explanations. Oh and I would like what you thought Ash was going to be, I would really like to know that and maybe tonight or over the weekend I'll post the actual story. 


End file.
